Sky City
|zombies= }} |Zombies = |before = << |image = File:Sky City Lawn.png |imagewidth =220px |after = >> |Unlock = Obtaining stars or 58 diamonds}} Sky City (天空之城; pinyin: tiānkōng zhī chéng) is the 9th world in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] and second Chinese-exclusive one. The main feature of this world is that zombies will no longer rush into the player's house, but instead, they will attack Crazy Dave's ship until it is completely destroyed. The health of the ship is displayed to the left of the level progress bar. The ship has a cannon that targets zombies automatically. There is a new power-up to the right of the Cuke that briefly controls the cannon by firing a lot of bullets were aimed to, but it has a cooldown time. Another mechanic is the lightning attacks. Bolts will strike plants, giving them positive and negative charges depending on the lightning type. When a single plant has been struck twice, this will cause negative effects. The lightning bolts have two types: the positively charged and the negatively charged. The kind of negative effects depends on the bolts' combination. If both are positive charges they will deal continuous damage on the plant until it dies; if both are negative charges, they will totally stun the plant, and if they are mixed they will cause the plant's attack speed to reduce by 50%. However, Ampthurium can absorb the bolts without being affected, turning them into damaging projectiles. It also reverts other plants to normal if two plants within a 3x3 radius of it have matching charges, as well as through using its Plant Food ability. Also, in this world there are only three columns where ground plants can be used, on the other ones flying plants are the player's only choices. This is similar to Big Wave Beach, as the player cannot plant on water, but unlike Big Wave Beach, there are no plants that will enable the player to plant ground plants in the air. Origins While it is unknown which time period this world is based on, it appears to be based on World War II, as the game has revealed that it is based on the US Air Force. However, jetpacks were invented after World War II. This means it may be based on the future, but likely earlier than the Far Future period, possibly World War III, which may not happen. Game description This is a vast endless sky. Clouds there are filled with dangerous lightning. Zombies are driving all kinds of dangerous weapons. You will meet an unprecedented challenge. Watch out or you will be gunned down! In Chinese: 这是广阔的无尽天空, 云层中满是危险的雷电。僵尸们驾驶着各种危险的武器, 你将遇到前所末着的挑战。当心不要被击落！ Audio Levels Difficulty This is an extremely difficult world. The main reason is the fact that there's no Lily Pad/Flower Pot-like plant that allows you to place non-flying plants in the sky, heavily restricting strategies. The lightning gimmick can easily weaken your defenses quickly, and the unique zombies are not a cakewalk either. Air Raid is incredibly hard, Across the Lawn is extremely long, however, One Gun Guard is very easy. The boss, the Zombot Vulture Fighter is extremely difficult to beat due to summoning powerful zombies and conducting powerful attacks that can easily destroy many plants at once. The player should not unlock this world until they have themselves enough leveled-up plants. Main levels Current= *First time reward other than stars, coins and chests. |-| Pre-1.8= Brain Busters Special Delivery One Gun Guard One Gun Guard is the first exclusive Brain Buster in this world. In it, the player controls a machine which fires lasers at the synchronized patterns of flying zombies. The goal is to gain enough points to pass the level, and in that sense, it is similar to Cannons Away, but it does not have a progress bar so you can shoot as many zombies as you want and aim for the best moment for shooting the most zombies. The player will lose if they have no sun left. There are 2 guns that cost 25 and 125 sun each. In the Hard version of each level, there is an additional gun which does damage to multiple targets that costs 225 sun. Air Raid Air Raid is the second exclusive Brain Buster in this world. Players can choose between three plant teams. If the player collects a certain amount of points during a level, the plant upgrades by itself. If the player does not have at least one plant in team, then this team is not available (though Team Pea is always available). Across the Lawn Across the Lawn is the third exclusive Brain Buster in this world. Its concept is extremely similar to Fright Theater. The main change is that now there is a trail of arrows representing the path where zombies go and it can be changed by placing wooden boxes. However, they can only be placed on determined tiles and cost 100 sun each. The rest is almost the same. The player has to place certain plants already chosen on metal and wooden crates and upgrade them with sun that every zombie drops to get ready for menacing zombies with enormous quantities of health without letting them reach the end of the pathway. There is also a limit of how many zombies can get to the goal, and the level is lost when that limit is exceeded. Gallery Walkthrough :See Sky City/Walkthrough. Trivia *Before the 1.8 update, it was called Castle in the Sky. Sky City got its official English name in the 1.8 update. It is based off of the world's internal name "skycity". *There are no lawn mowers present, due to the new gameplay style. *Blover, E.M.Peach, Bamboo-shoot, Cryo-shroom, Sap-fling, Jackfruit, Snowy Cotton, Guerrequila, Hurrikale and Banana Dancer cannot be chosen in this world. However, for some reason, the player can take these locked plants in the Zomboss fight. *For some reason, Fire Gourd's Plant Food effect can damage the ship. **This has been fixed in an unknown update. *There was an error with this world's music in the iOS version. It only played once and then stopped for the rest of the level, leaving the level with no music. It was fixed in an update. ru:Город в Небе Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) areas Category:Sky City